Jade Who?
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: This is a Beck one shot : R
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're coming to live with my sky!" my cousin, Tori Vega, said using my nickname.  
"I know, I can't believe your parents are letting me!"  
"Are you kidding! They love you! Hey, I've gotta go, talk to you later!"  
"K, bye!"  
I threw my phone onto my now bare mattress and sighed. My aunt and my mom had gotten me excepted into this school called Hollywood Arts. My cousin Tori goes there and I'm super excited, but I'm really nervous. I have to leave my sister behind with my incompetent father and I'm worried.  
"Oh shut up sky! She'll be fine." I said to myself, grabbing my last suitcase and walking down the stairs.  
It was a three hour flight to the Hollywood airport and a thirty minute drive to Tori's house, so my carry on was a good book and my two iPods, both full of my fave songs.  
"Sis, you leaving already?"my9 year old sister asked.  
"Yup, my plane takes off in an hour so, I gotta get going."  
"Promise you'll write?" she asked again walking out to my blue mustang with me.  
"Promise." I pulled her close and gave her one last bear hug.  
No tears were shed however. My sister and I had both learned at an early age that crying meant weakness  
'Thanks dad.' I thought bitterly.  
Quickly, I hopped in the car and took off to my dreams.  
FF:  
I quickly grabbed my carry on when the plane landed and ran off. I couldn't wait to see my cousin.  
"SKY!" shrieked an overly hyper voice!  
"Tori!" I screamed back. We both dropped everything and flew to each other.  
I was about to open my mouth to say hi, when she put one finger over my lips.  
" We have to go to dinner with my friends, I brought you a dress you'll love. I'm taking you to the bathroom to get dressed, make-up, and hair. We will talk in the car. Go"  
We took off in the direction of luggage, grabbed my stuff and ran to the humungous bathroom.  
FF:  
I hate to brag, but I looked HOT! The dress was lime green with a thick black lace on top, so only bits of green showed, my hair was curled and flowing down my back, and I had on a bit of eyeliner and mascara to make my hazel eyes pop.  
We were in Tori's black convertible and heading to some fancy restaurant whose name I couldn't pronounce. We weren't talking very much, the butterflies in my stomach were preventing it.  
" Calm down everyone will love you, well except Jade but she hates everyone, so don't worry."  
"That helps," I mumbled  
We soon arrived at the restaurant, and Tori told the waitress that we had people here waiting.  
She led us to the back and the next thing I knew there was a blur of red hair and i was engulfed in a bear hug.  
"Hi, I'm cat!" screeched the girl hugging me.  
Finally she let go and I mumbled a soft hi.  
"Everyone this is my cousin, Schuyler Renae. Sky everyone."  
" Hey, I'm Andre. It's nice to meet you Schuyler."  
" I'm Robbie and this is Rex."  
"I'm hungry," whined an impatient voice, drawing my attention from the freak with the puppet.  
"Be nice, "a voice whispered.  
I finally found the people talking and I couldn't believe my eyes.

R&R Love from

-SykeKaos


	2. Chapter 2

He had hair so brown it looked black and eyes the color of melted chocolate. Eyes I knew well.  
"Beck!" I breathed staring at my ex-best friend.  
"Jade?" the girl who'd stolen my ex-best friend from me. She'd pranced into town and stolen his attention from me. Then two years later they both got excepted to some school I hadn't known the name of. Now I knew, Hollywood arts.  
"Who are you and how do you know MY boyfriend?" Jade practically hissed at me. I never had known what he saw in her other than pure evil.  
" I was his best friend from fourth to seventh grade." I replied, watching as his eyes registered how he knew me.  
"Wow, it's been awhile schuyler." he said, giving me the same look he had the day he said goodbye. A look that said walls were up and they weren't coming down.  
' Odd, the beck I knew would tell anyone anything, because he didn't have secrets.' I thought to myself bitterly.  
I looked at Tori and the rest of the group. They all looked extremely confused.  
I made my choice then, I wasn't eating with them. I wouldn't hang out with them if Beck or Jade were going to be there. It was childish, but too many hard memories came back with being in the same room as them.  
FB:  
I was crying on my porch, my dad was drunk again and he had beaten my sister and I. He finally passed out and stopped. I'd quickly sent my sister to our babysitter's house. Explaining everything. She was the only person who knew outside our mother.  
She'd agreed to take her for the weekend, and now here I was crying silently on my porch.  
Lost in my memories I hadn't realized someone had set beside me until a warm arm wrapped itself around my shoulders.  
I quickly whipped my tears and turned to see who it was. I was met with the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes.  
"Beck" I whispered, smiling at the guy I'd fallen head over heels for.  
"Why the tears?" he asked placing my head on his shoulder. He must have sensed my hesitation because he took my chin and made me look at him.  
"You can tell me anything." He said, staring at me warmly.  
So I did. I told him everything, and when I was finished, he told me that my father was an idiot to do things like that to my sister and I.  
" I promise Sky. I won't ever hurt you."

End FB:  
" I blinked back the tears that sprung to my eyes at the memory and looked at Tori.  
"I have to go. I'm sorry." Looking at Cat, Andre, and Robbie I murmured,  
"It was nice to meet you."  
I turned on my heel and ran for the front door. I had just pushed through it when and hand caught my wrist and spun me around.  
" Where are you going?" asked a furious Beck.  
"I'm going home. I won't stay here with you and that thing, Beck. She stole you from me. You made your choice, now I'm making mine." I screamed tears flowing freely now.  
" What? She didn't steal me from anyone. She told me the truth. She told me about how you laughed at me behind my back. How my feelings for you were a joke in your eyes. So don't blame her!" He replied, the fire burning in his eyes told me he was furious.  
I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I didn't know what to say. Finally I found the words.  
" I never did any of that. I loved you Beck with all my heart, and for you to have believed her over me, best friend since fourth grade, says everything. You never cared for me like I did for you." I whispered trying to pull my hand from his grasp but to no avail.  
Before I could say anymore, however, his lips were on mine and I couldn't think. All I could do was feel.  
His hurt and wanting, his love for me. I kissed back with as much passion.  
almost reluctantly, he pulled back.  
"Schuyler Renae, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." he said.  
" What about jade?" I asked.  
" Jade who?" he mumbled pulling me in for another kiss.


End file.
